Bound By Magic
by Kayxs
Summary: Their fighting was getting way out of hand, and the guild has decided that it's time for them to face the consequences. When Makarov agrees, Natsu and Gray will have to live with each other, for as long as it takes. (Literally) Bound by magic, will Natsu and Gray learn to get along, or maybe learn to love each other in the process? Gratsu. Rating may change.
1. Disaster

Summary: Their fighting was getting way out of hand, and the guild has decided that it's time for them to face the consequences. When Makarov agrees, Natsu and Gray will have to live with each other, for as long as it takes. Bound by magic(literally), will Natsu and Gray learn to get along, or maybe learn to love each other in the process? Gratsu.

* * *

A/N: Here again with my favorite pairing! I hope you like it, rating may change. Oh, and this takes place before the before the Grand Magic Games arc.

*** If I owned Fairy Tail, Gratsu would be canon, Erza would be the main character, and Levy would have her own arc. Unfortunately I would make new chapters, maybe once every two months..(If I remembered). Lucky for you, I don't own Fairy Tail.***

* * *

Bound By Magic

Chapter 1

_Disaster_

* * *

There was nothing left. Other than rubble, the place was reduced to ashes, and the occasional ice cube. This was the fifth time this week! Porlyusica had already ran out of all her mending spells, and would probably take a week to make more. The citizens of Magnolia had always joked about the guild being utterly destroyed by their own members. Now as the civilians walked by the demolished Fairy Tail, all they could do was shake their heads. Whoever had done this would surely be punished. Maybe they could have gotten away if they weren't still fighting.

"HA HA! TAKE THAT YOU SHITTY STRIPPER!"

_**crash**_

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? ICE MA-"

"YOU TWO.", a certain redhead muttered as she grabbed their heads and smacked them together.

Still holding them by their hair, Erza dragged them to where the front entrance would have been and then threw them out of the gaping hole.

"You _both_ better enjoy the rest of the day, because tomorrow, you're _done_ for.", The Titania growled. "And don't try to run either, because we _will_ find you."

As the two twin idiots ran for their lives, Erza face-palmed in annoyance. Those two, will they ever learn?

* * *

"Look what you did, idiot." Gray said, still running.

Natsu bared his teeth. "Who're you callin' an idiot! You're just as much to blame as me princess!"

Gray stopped. "You started it!"

"Says who!"

Gray formed his ice-make stance. "ME!"

Natsu's fist collided with Gray's face, and they were at it again. Who would've thought..

* * *

Gray's eyes fluttered open. He was in his own bed for once. The dueling duo had gotten tired of fighting and headed home sometime during the night. Gray sat up, and instantly regretted it. His head was pounding! He would get Natsu back for that later, first he had to eat something. He walked into the kitchen, and wished he could walk back out. Erza and Mira were waiting for him, with duct tape and a huge sack.

* * *

Natsu and Gray were both dumped onto the ground. When they opened their eyes, they were astonished by what they saw. Fairy Tail was fixed, like brand new! Natsu almost smiled, then he saw Ultear followed by the rest of Crime Sorciere. She must have fixed the place. Natsu sat up and took real a look around. Fairy Tail was arranged like some huge court!

"I think they're gonna put us on trial…" , Gray whispered to Natsu.

Everyone started to whisper when they saw the two. The jury consisted of all the Fairy Tail members. Mira was dressed as some kind of bailiff, and Makarov was supposedly the judge.

"Order in the court!", the little man said, smacking the gavel on the wooden desk

"What is this? You can't put us on trial, we don't have lawyers!", Natsu screamed.

Erza rolled her eyes."You don't get lawyers."

"Erza will be testifying against you.", Makarov said.

The boys sighed. Anyone but Erza.

The redhead cleared her throat. "I would like to call Lucy Heartfilia to the stand."

Lucy stood up from her chair and walked to the front of the room. Gray's eyes widened in surprise. She looked awful. Her hair was singed at the ends, and she had bad burns all over her arms and legs. _Those would probably scar, _he thought. The blonde looked like she hadn't slept in days. It was probably to painful lie down completely. Natsu just scratched his head. He didn't remember Lucy getting caught up in their fight.

"So, would you like to tell us what happened to you Lucy?" Erza asked.

Lucy pointed at Natsu dramatically."I was scorched by that man!"

Everyone in the jury gasped as if they didn't already know what had happened.

Erza nodded. "What exactly was Mr. Dragneel doing, when you were burned?"

The blonde then proceeded to go into hysterics."H-he was FIGHTING! WITH THAT MAN!", she said, pointing at Gray.

Gray sighed, this was gonna be long.

* * *

It had been three hours. Erza had called every possible person to the stand to testify against them. At first the damage they had done was alarming, but now it was just getting old. Natsu was asleep, and Gray had already forgotten what they were on trial for.

"Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel have put this guild and the members in it in danger too many times. It is time for them to pay the consequences." Erza said.

Lucy stood up. "The Jury has found Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel guilty for property destruction and public violence."

Gray hit Natsu in the back of the head, effectively waking him up.

"You both have been sentenced to each other until you learn your lesson."

Natsu snorted. "Each other?!"

Mira walked over to the two with a pair of handcuffs. She clicked one cuff to Natsu and the other to Gray. At first the two were quiet, until they realized what was going on.

"What the hell!", Natsu yelled. "I'll just beat his ass until you un-cuff me! he screamed, punching Gray with his flaming fist.

"AGH!", Natsu and Gray yelled in unison.

"Why did that hurt him?", Gray said, rubbing his face.

Meredy giggled. "It's body link magic!"

* * *

A/N: Kinda bizarre, I really don't know where this stuff comes from.. Please review I wanna know what you think!


	2. Together

A/N: Here is another chapter of Bound By Magic! Thanks to _an-fay iction-fay ot-day et-nay _(I had to write it in Pig-Latin since they censored it the first time -_-), I had to type this whole thing twice! Grrr! Anyway, I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it's awkward or choppy at any parts. I'm not that good at writing romance yet. Oh, remember italics mean _thoughts/__memories_

*** If I owned Fairy Tail, Gratsu would be canon, Erza would be the main character, and Levy would have her own arc. Unfortunately I would make new chapters, maybe once every two months..(If I remembered). Lucky for you, I don't own Fairy Tail.***

* * *

Bound By Magic

Chapter 2

_Together_

* * *

The two mages woke with a start. They were both compressed into a small dark space. After continuously trying to fight their way out of the situation at hand, they had been locked in one of the closets in the guild. Now they were entangled, and Natsu was desperately trying to find a way to force out some magic. Apparently, those cuffs suppress magic too, _just great_. The slayer failed miserably, and began to knock down boxes and various other items in the process of his temper-tantrum. Magical dust poured out of one box, causing Natsu to sneeze. Unfortunately for Gray, Natsu could still summon fire magic, just not at his own will. His eyebrows were completely burned off, and his hair was singed at the ends.

"GOD WILL YOU JUST STAY STILL?", Gray screamed punching Natsu.

_Ouch_. They both rubbed their heads in unison. The ice mage had forgotten, everything that happened to Natsu, also happened to him.

"Luckily for you I may know a way out, just don't move." Gray had been in this closet a million times. He just had to remember how he had gotten out last time.

* * *

"_Gray-Sama!~", The water mage called out to her lover._

_She couldn't find him anywhere! It was their 456th day anniversary and she had a **special gift** for him. She had been looking for him all day, and she knew exactly what she would give him! A Kiss! Juvia swooned, and almost passed out at the thought of kissing her savior! He was just perfect. His icy blue eyes, and spiky black hair. The way he always stripped without even knowing, when his jaws slightly clenched whenever he was performing ice-make magic! Oh, it was too much to think about at once, and she knew one day they would live happily ever after! With their 28 beautiful children of course! She was just about to ask her love rival if she had seen Gray, when she saw a naked form hiding under the table._

_As soon as Juvia had walked into the guild, Gray had immediately hid, losing his clothes in the process. Juvia was acting more obsessive (If that's possible) than usual. He could tell by her love-stricken aura that she would be coming for him soon._

_She reached under the table and dragged Gray towards the back of the guild. "Juvia please let go of me!"_

_"Oh Gray-sama~! It's okay, I will **never** let go of you!", Juvia cooed, holding Gray even tighter._

_There was no use in fighting. Gray would just have to find a way out of wherever she was taking him. He knew whatever she had planned, it would get ugly. His thoughts were interrupted as he was pushed into a closet, followed by a blushing Juvia._

_"Happy anniversary Gray-sama~! I have a present for you!", Juvia squealed while dramatically puckering her lips._

_Gray ducked, He had to get out of this now! The guild was pretty large, maybe there was a secret door to another room. His theory was confirmed, as he spotted a small trap door. How convenient._

_"Ice-Make Key", the raven whispered. Unlocking the door, he crawled through it and locked the door back._

_Who knew all those detective shows would come in handy?_

* * *

That's right! He was dragged into this very room almost everyday by Juvia, and he was an expert at slipping out of her clutches, which just so happened to be this closet. Gray was awoken from his daydream by a complaining Natsu.

"Would you hurry up already!", The slayer snapped.

Gray searched for the secret door. "Give me a moment, sheesh you're unusually sassy today."

Natsu rolled his eyes and tried to wait patiently. As soon as the door was unlocked, Gray and Natsu climbed out of the door. After a good five minutes, the boys figured out how to get out of the door without losing a limb

They found themselves in the guild library. There were so many books, more than any of the two had ever imagined. Gray was dumbfounded. He knew that Fairy Tail had a library but he'd never imagined it being this large! The raven looked around in astonishment as Natsu pulled him over to one of the tables.

Levy looked up from the paper she was reading to greet the two."Hi guys."

The mages sat across from the two girls. The blonde obviously trying to ignore the two.

"How's it going guys?", the petite girl asked.

Gray laughed "Aha, as good as it gets being tied to this idiot."

Natsu scowled, but tried to remain calm. "Lucy, do you know how we could get this off? You're real smart, if anyone would know it'd be you."

Lucy scoffed and spoke through clenched teeth. "**Maybe** if you two would actually** try** to get along and stop **destroying** things, you'd **find a way out of 'em**!". Obviously livid, Lucy stood up (bandages, crutches, and all) and stopped out of the room. With her condition she couldn't go on any missions, and her rent was due next week! She would never be able to pay it, and she would probably be evicted!

Levy sighed. "Sorry, Lucy's in a really tough place right now, maybe you guys should leave the guild for a while, you know… stay home for a while until this whole thing blows over."

Natsu gave Gray a regretful look. He never meant for it to get this bad. They had never been asked to** leave** the guild. It was harsh, but he couldn't blame his nakama, they had messed up bad this time.

The petite girl gave the boys a weak smile. "Before you do, you two should look at this, when your home.", she said, handing the boys a dusty old bag filled with what looked like a few books and some papers.

"Sure Levy, let's go Natsu."

The duo walked through the guild. The place became eerily silent as everyone saw the two. As they reached the door they walked aimlessly around town.

"I guess they're really mad at us..", Natsu whispered.

Gray whispered, only loud enough for the dragon slayer to hear. "Or disappointed."

Gray instantly regretted saying that. Natsu looked like he was about to cry. The raven had never seen him in tears like that.

"Hey. We're in this together, cheer up.", The ice mage nudged the fire mage, only to see him nod sadly.

The raven grabbed Natsu's hand. "You've gotta be hungry right? How about we go to a buffet or something? I'll even pay.", Gray said softly, a smile playing at his lips.

Natsu's eyes immediately lit up. "Okay let's go!", he said, squeezing the ice mage's hand.

Multiple people were knocked down as Natsu pulled Gray off into the sunset.

* * *

A/N: I am literally this close to having an all out duel with my the uploading process! On a slightly happier note, The next chapter will be much longer since this on was so short. BTW: Did any of you guys see the FT Episode 176! It was amaziiinnng! If you didn't get to see it here is the link: (add dots where there are spaces) www youtube com/watch?v=67M832zlN5A

Lastly, please review! I wanna know what you guys wanna see, and if there are any suggestions for restaurant names, please let me know! Thanks for reading~!


	3. Gremlin's Food Emporium

A/N: You all should be proud, I made this chapter just for you!

** I obviously own Fairy Tail... Duh.. (In all honesty I really I don't)**

* * *

Bound By Magic

Chapter 3

_Gremlin's Food Emporium_

* * *

"We're here!" Natsu squealed pointing at the sign.

Gray dusted himself off and started to study his surroundings. What stood before him was a large brick structure. This restaurant had probably been around for a while, judging by the chipped paint and cobwebs. There were rocking chairs in front of the establishment, accompanied by potted cacti that were almost as tall as Levy. As the raven finished scanning the place, his eyes fell on the huge blinking sign with what looked like a winking goblin leaning against the words.

"Gremlin's Food Emporium?" Gray scoffed. "Looks like a dump, no wonder you love this place so much."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "The food is great, you'll see."

The dragon-slayer pulled Gray into the restaurant. Natsu decided to pick his favorite table, the one by the bay window that showed a beautiful view of the lake out back. The duo tried to sit across from each other, their cuffed wrists lying on the table.

As Gray flicked through the menu with his left hand, Natsu just hummed happily until the waiter came to their table. About five minutes later a blonde woman with a pen and pad of paper walked over to the boys' table. She eyed their cuffed hands curiously and raised an eyebrow at Natsu, who just shrugged in return.

The waitress shook her head and smiled. "Howdy Natsu, nice to see you again! I presume you'll be having your usual?"Natsu nodded vigorously, while Gray fretted about what Natsu's _usual_ entailed. "And what will you have mister?"

"I'll just have a bowl of your cherry ice cream."

The waiter laughed. "Dessert _before_ dinner?"

Natsu laughed and whispered to the waitress. "Don't worry Cathy, he's an ice mage~."

Gray pouted as the waitress sashayed into the kitchen. Natsu just giggled and continued to tease Gray.

"So, you must come here often huh?"

Natsu nodded. "Yup! I come here almost everyday, they're really got some good cooks!" He said rubbing his stomach. He then proceeded to pull out his menu and inform Gray about all the good foods they served, and which one's were his favorites. Gray just grinned at his care-less antics. It was surprising how cute Natsu could be when food was involved.

* * *

The waitress handed one of the cooks the meal ticket she had just written at the boys' table.

"Good luck guys!" She hollered to the cooks, who all groaned in unison.

One of the chefs yelled to Cathy. "Don't tell me Natsu is here again!"

"He sure is and he's havin' his usual!"

All the cooks cried out in horror. Natsu came into the restaurant about five days a week, every week. He would come in, sit down, and order his 'usual'. It would take the chef's about thirty minutes to cook everything on the menu, then another ten minutes to get everything to his table. Because of all of this, Natsu was infamous at the Gremlin's Food Emporium. He even had a nickname! They called him the vacuum because he sucked up everything in sight!

The waiter's also had to go out of their way to sit everyone away from Natsu. As soon as they laid the first plate on his table he would dig in, splattering food on anyone in a four foot radius. What was even worse was that when he was done he would belch, scorching everyone within that four foot radius with his fire. The only reasoned the staff hadn't petitioned to ban all mages from the establishment was because Natsu basically gave them their paycheck.

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long!" Gray huffed. After listening to Natsu's food blabber, her had started to actually get hungry. Now he couldn't wait for the waitress to come back with their food.

"Be patient, will ya?" Natsu said. Before he could say something else, the waitress was standing in front of the two, followed by what looked like the rest of the emporium's staff. Gray mentally cussed himself out for falling for this. He was trying to be nice to Natsu, but obviously the pinkette just couldn't take a favor without over doing it.

Gray spoke through clenched teeth. "What the hell is this!"

"It's my usual!" The slayer said, digging in.

The raven dodged a flying piece of chicken. "And how much does your usual usually cost!"

"Ugh, what does it matter!"

"Just because I'm not constantly complaining about my rent like Lucy, doesn't mean I don't have to pay it every month!"

Natsu smiled reassuringly. "We can split the bill, now shut up and eat your stupid ice cream."

How amusing. How was he supposed to eat when Natsu insisted on stuffing his face with both hands! He was constantly being dragged across the table, and on top of that every time he pulled the cuff to hard, it would electrocute them both! Natsu wan't paying enough attention to care, but the rest of the emporium sure was! They were starting to get weird stares, and Gray couldn't blame them. This was beyond bizarre!

"Ouch, stop biting my finger!"

"Sorry!" Natsu said with a mouth full of food.

* * *

After finally convincing Natsu to eat with one hand, Gray could finally eat his ice cream in peace. Surprisingly, they both were enjoying themselves. Natsu would say something stupid, Gray would laugh, and say something dumber, and Natsu would laugh and tell Gray to put on some clothes, and so on. Natsu was actually pretty shocked at how cool Gray could be, although they would always fight, Natsu admitted that Gray was one of his closest friends. He also liked to see Gray laugh, he had to admit his smile was actually attractive. It was nice change, since the ice mage was always scowling at him. Everything was fine and dandy, until the bill came.

"Here's the bill, ya'll have a good night!" Cathy said, placing it on the table.

Gray snatched it and immediately regretted looking.

"T-t-three hundred jewels!" He whispered.

Natsu smiled sheepishly and slid his half on the table. Gray just sighed and followed. He would have to go on three missions just to make up for all the money he had just spent. Natsu tugged on Gray's hand, pulling him out of Gremlin's Food Emporium.

"Sorry…"

Gray smirked. "Well no use crying over spilled milk. Race you to my place!"

"You're on!"

Our favorite duo ran off down the streets of Magnolia for the second time that day. Unfortunately for them, Natsu tripped, tugging the cuffs to hard. As Natsu ate dirt, Gray tried to prepare himself for the shock that was about to come.

* * *

A/N: Tis' all for now! Oi, and thank you Guest for the resturant name, it fits perfectly!


End file.
